Golfers make their best shots when provided with golf clubs that fit their playing style. A golfer may want a driver with a particular loft or face angle. For example, a closed face angle may help a golfer who consistently slices to the right. Another golfer with high speed, high accuracy drives may want a driver with a low loft for maximum distance.
Manufacturers offer adjustable clubs, such as drivers, fairways, and hybrids, with multiple settings for face angle, loft, or both. However, there can be problematic interrelationships between different settings.
For example, in some clubs, if loft is increased, then when the club is held at address resting on a surface, the club tends to exhibit a closed face angle. If the loft is decreased and the club is held at address resting on a surface, that club will then exhibit an open face angle. A golfer's shot may be influenced by how the club rests at address. Thus, adjusting a setting on an adjustable club can cause the club to launch the ball in unexpected ways, resulting in unpredictable and inaccurate shots.